tomb_raider_harry_potterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Granger The Tomb Raider: The Hidden Artefact
'''Hermione Granger The Tomb Raider: The Hidden Artefact (AKA Tomb Raider: Harry Potter or Tomb Raider 1) '''is a 2019 action-adventure game that follows a story in which Lara Croft searches for an ancient artefact in the Tomb Of Kraven Manor. Storyline 2 centuries ago, a family lived in Kraven Manor. One son tried to open the Chamber Of Secrets, but his brother refused to let him. He cursed his greedy brother so that he would be a huge flying horse. The cursed brother then killed him and ran away... Plot In the present day, Lara Croft heads to the Manor in search of the hidden artefact inside the chamber. After discovering and unlocking all the rooms (including the Moving Tree), she meets Seraphina Piquery: An archaeologist who is also searching for the key. She tells Lara about the legend of the manor in which Larson, a hired robber, is also searching for it. At the quidditch match, she makes her way to Larson in a tower and confronts him. He explains that another guy, Pierre DuPont, was also searching for the key (to the chamber). Lara knocks him out and grabs the cup which is supposedly meant to open a door in the Moving Tree. She unlocks the tree and it makes a space for her to enter. Eventually, it shuts behind her and she is left alone. Back outside, she is confronted by two bodyguards. Seraphina arrives and snatches the trophy out Lara’s hand. When she lands in water, Piquery drops it out her and she grabs it. Lara escapes and heads to a tree. Her brother arrives and tells her that he is actually the brother that tried to open the Chamber Of Secrets. He transforms into the horse, but Lara gets the best of him. Inside the lair, she finds the key for the chamber and combines the trophy with the key and saw a vision of another family that lived in the manor and was a sacramental place for them. A woman tried to open the door to the hidden artefact, but was captured and froze in a solid ice tube. She heads outside the tree and into a snowy camp. Lara hijacks a carriage and the remaining crew head after her. Piquery grabs hold of the coachman. While in midair, Lara pushes Seraphina off and into the water. Back at the manor, and being stuck in the tree, she places the key inside the hole and sees a vision of Seraphina Piquery 2 centuries ago. She was captured for abusing the manor which was opening the chamber. While frozen solid, her body flew into a desert in which she melted and thawed. She got out and finished what she started. Lara finishes the flashback and Piquery arrives talking about her plan to become who she wants to be. The tomb raider attempts to head in, but Natla grabs hold of her. Lara pushes her into the seemingly abyss of nothing. A huge monster appears and tries to kill Lara. She heads into the chamber, but it is the manor again. Outside is white and Seraphina waits for her. Outside the manor, they duel and Seraphina blows up. The manor starts crumbling and Lara makes it back to reality. The manor in reality is also crumbling and explodes while Lara barely makes it out alive. The next day, she regains consciousness and hires workers to rebuild the manor. They all cheer in delight and Lara heads home.